The Morning After
by dominusalthus
Summary: Post-459. She's back, and she doesn't care changing his world yet again. IchiRuki. Slight fluff. Read and review pleaaaaase.:   Comeback one-shot for me after a year or so


**THE MORNING AFTER**

By dominusalthus

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Post-459. She's back, and she doesn't care changing his world yet again. IchiRuki. Slight fluff. Read and review pleaaaaase.:) (Comeback one-shot for me after a year or so)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes as the sunshine attacked him. Yawning, he stretched in his bed before getting up for school. What day is it? He suddenly lost track of the days. Counting on his right hand, he took steps towards the closet to open it with his left.<p>

Before the orange-head laid a finger on the closet door, it slid open, and a raven-haired shinigami came out—he fell on his bed from surprise. "YOU IDIOT! What are you doing there?"

Rukia punched him full-force, her face filled with annoyance. "Are you awake now huh? OF COURSE I AM HERE BECAUSE THAT'S MY CLOSET!"

"YOUR CLOSET?" He said disbelievingly. "As far as I am concerned, that is my closet, this is my room, and this is our house!" He stood up to tower over her, but only by a few inches now—she had gotten taller.

"IDIOT!" She kicked his shin, sending him to writhe in pain. By now, if she added up all of those kicks he received from her, he'd surely have no future in baby-making. "What do you expect! Now that I am back, of course I do not have any place to go but here! Besides, I brought your power back so you should treat this as your "thanks"! Do you mind saying that!"

He grunted—his hands still over his shin. Yes, she was right, a day ago she stabbed him for the second time to bring his powers back, turning his world upside down again. Really, why does this woman have the ability to control his life?

"Fine! Thanks! But at least you should've told me you'll be sleeping there because I still own it in case you haven't noticed!"

"I am your guest! You should treat me with respect!"

"I am your _host, _so you should also treat me with respect!"

"BAKA NO ICHIGO!"

"RUKIA KICHIGAI!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"MIDGET!"

"CARROT-TOP!"

"BROOM-HEAD!"

She stomped on her feet and followed up with a butterfly kick—he fell on his bed for the nth time, breathless from all the fighting. However, on his face was a contorted smile, and before he knew it, he was laughing mad. Rukia watched him with her speculative eyes, slightly offended by his sudden amusement.

"What's so funny, you moron?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "Why are you laughing like there's no tomorrow?"

His laughter slowly died down, him stopping to a deep breath. "It's been a while."

"What?" She demanded. "It's been a while what?"

He sat up, his gaze penetrating making her feel warm. There was no scowl on his face now, no taunting, no evil plans for her…just that soft smile lingering on his lips that's make her heart go on a frenzy. "It's been a while since I fought with someone like that aside from dad… It's been a while since I did this with you."

Her arms limped on her sides, and sooner she found herself smiling, too—her eyes connecting with his, a link so deep that no one could ever fathom, even they were separated for a long time. "I guess… I feel good seeing you again. Me kicking you like this, you like that huh."

"Yeah." He said, lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling. "I am glad too… and… thanks for bringing me back, midget. Thanks…"

"You're silly… What would you do without me?" She walked up to him and lied beside him, their hands almost touching. "… and… You're getting late for school."

Ichigo threw a glance towards his alarm clock and chuckled. "Neh… I just want to lie a bit longer today… You?"

"It's not bad." She smiled; she could feel his warmth now inches away, a warmth she missed so much. "I don't feel like going anywhere too, as of the moment."

He sighed in reply, glancing side wards to the shinigami beside him in his sister's clothes. Her eyes were still like gems, those always knowing eyes. Her hair's shorter, but he knows it, it's still the same Rukia that changed his life years ago, the same person that made the rain stop once. And after all this time, he could finally say this to her without holding back…

"Rukia… I… I missed you." He said, his hands slowly moving towards hers to intertwine them.

She chuckled and gave him a light press on the hands. "It's not Rukia, it's _Rukia-fukutaichou_ to you, _kozo_."

"No, you're still Rukia to me." His voice gentle and somehow sweet. "_My _Rukia in fact._"_

"And you're still Ichigo to me." She whispered, snuggling closer to spend the rest of the day with him, just like this.

Yes, she was back, finally, her hands in his as a proof of it. And even if she changed his life again without warning, overnight, he didn't mind, because she was the only one who could stop the rain, after all. 

And he's happy with it.

* * *

><p>Sidestory: Isshin was about to wake his son, but he stopped in front of the door when he heard the couple bickering, and later, <em>woo <em>each other. He sighed as he silently walked away, his hands on the back of his head.

"Ah… the only thing that could make him happy like that… thanks Rukia-chan."Then he descended downstairs whistling _Love Makes the World Go Round._

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope it's good because I haven't written anything for months—college is hell. Anyway, read and review, make me happy, make the rain stop like how Rukia did it to Ichigo. :))) Read my other one-shot with a similar theme, <em>Ranting. <em>Come on, make me happy. Bai-bai. :)) -dominusalthus.


End file.
